Fated
by SA-XFUSION
Summary: Inter Galactic bounty hunter, Samus Aran receives a garbled distress signal from an unknown planet. Upon landing, she discovers that an odd person named Master Chief was there with an even stranger AI: Cortana. They reluctantly decide to work together and fight the massive covenant forces. But they both realize that their worst fear has been recognized and becomes a reality.
1. Chapter 1

Things you should know before reading

I started with Alot of chapters because I was going to post this when it was finished. This is my first FanFiction so sorry if i get anything wrong Metroid/Halo fans.(I probably will) all characters and things from the Metroid series obviously belong to Nintendo. All characters and things from the Halo series belong to Bungie/Microsoft blah blah blah. I'm also sorry if this fanfic is horrible but please REVIEW!

I'm really not going to do the "galaxy is at peace thing" because it's really not. I've had this proofread many times and I've heard its great but I can't have every body's OK with this Fanfiction. So I hope at least some people will like it. I'm welcome to suggestions as well. But PLEASE DONT BE MEAN!

My inspiration, obviously was: Xover Phazon Madness. It's great. You should read it! Just so you know I've added a few minor details that disagree with the Metroid wiki. (Samus's one white eye. I thought it would make her look you know, um, creepier. it's my fanfiction so ha lol) I've added paragraphs, details and made the third and forth chapters a little longer. Ok so here is the worlds worst fanfiction. Ever. Lol.

_It was the best of times. Actually, no it wasn't. Not even close. The Space Pirates were a brutal race. They knew nothing of peace or mercy. They enjoyed seeing people get brutally slaughtered. Especially for no reason. They also took pleasure in destroying things. (they weren't the kind of pirates that go "Arrr!" And go sail the seas looking for were reptile-like creatures with energy scythes and assault weapons for arms)_

_The Space pirates came to K2L fleets upon fleets of space ships. They destroyed every thing in sight. Every building was in flames or wasn't there at all. Explosions and charred rubble were everywhere. The Pirates' leader, a large intelligent Space Dragon named Ridley, had ordered his troops to annihilate everything. And they were doing a good job. Ridley_ _eventually found a little blond haired girl hiding behind a pice of scrap metal with a little fluffy bunny thing clenched in her hands. She was crying softly into it. As unlikely as it sounds, the dragon spoke._

_"Well, well, well. What's this?" He said. The girl turned her head to the sound of his voice and immediately, her eyes widened. Samus attempted to say her name, but she stuttered a lot and it sounded more like: Sambas ran._

_"Well, whatever you are, I'll destroy you with the rest of your family!" He said cackling with glee._

_Samus, being very young and inexperienced, said: "Can't we be friends?"_

_(one of the things A Chozo elder had taught her was that everyone can be friends) Humiliated in front of his troops, Ridley decided to kill Samus. "No. We can't because you're going to be dead." He said in a surprisingly calm voice."AND IM GOING TO KILL YOU!"_

_Ridley roared loudly while a nearby transformer fell and spread sparks every where behind him, which made the Space Dragon look even more frightening. Samus gave a very loud scream. Which_ _her mother, Virginia heard._

_Ridley was getting ready to breathe his plasma when Samus's mother pushed her out of the way at the cost of her own life. Meanwhile, Samus's father, a chief in the Federation army, was at the Pirate base. He detonated the fuel inside the ship, he attempted to run for cover, but he, too, died in the explosion_.

The Pirates left empty handed. But there was one thing that the pirates had succeeded in. Creating their greatest enemy; Samus Aran.

Somewhere in the deepest reaches of space, there was a small blue container-like canister floating freely. It was expanding, getting larger, stronger, feeding off of the nearby stars and planets like a parasite. It started to erupt blue electricity. And eventually, it exploded, revealing the black-and-gray armored being inside. It clenched its claw-like fingers together saying in a deep, monotonous voice : "Samus Aran will end."

Chapter 1: A Rouge Planet.

Samus woke with a start. Surging with waves of delayed anxiety, She was hyperventilating, screaming so loudly that people across the solar system could hear. Realizing this, she silenced herself. She heard a male voice say:

"Your heart rate and anxiety levels have staggered in the past five minutes." Adam warned. She could feel her heart hammering against her ribs. She was in her quarters inside her ship.

"Ugh! that stupid dream again!" She said with annoyance.

"I've done some research on the anomaly." Adam said in his signature Samus-you'd-best-listen-to-me-voice.

"Reoccurring dreams like that and BPM staggers are signs of PTSD." The AI announced. She pounded the bed with her fist.

"I do NOT have PTSD!" The Bounty Huntress yelled. That dream about her past now occurred more often than it was very odd dream. First, it would be the attack on K2L and then the scene would change to the floating Phazon canister. Thinking about this, she got up and took a shower. She liked to believe that the drops of water washed away her stress.

When she was done, she dried her hair, brushed it, put it in a long ponytail and slipped on her Zero Suit. To anyone else would have been very uncomfortable. But not her. For she wore it most of the time. And she went out to the cockpit of her ship. She pressed the glowing symbol on her breast and was surrounded in light, until her PED Suit materialized around . It seemed that Adam had dropped the PTSD subject because he said:

"Samus, I have just received a distress signal from an uncharted area. Should I bring it up?" Asked the ship's AI; Adam. (He is named after one of Samus's many lost comrades)

"Yes. Please." She said, still a little annoyed by the dream. She thought that it must've reflected in her voice, because Adam doesn't give his usual snazzy comments. An odd static emitted from the ships receiver.

"Hello? Can any one read me? This is Cortana-KZZRKTKZZTKZTKZZTKZZTKZZTKZZTKZZTKZZTKZZT- blue radioactive stuff-KZRTKZZTZKRZTKZZTKZZTKZZTKZZRKT- more Coven-KZZTKZZTKZZKKZRKKZZTKZZRKEBZTKZZTKZZT-new weapons and arm-KERTZZZTZTTKZZKZTKZTKZZTKZZTKZZTKZZTKZZTKZZT-o dd floating Creatures-KRZTKZTRTZZ-it keeps-KZZTKZZTKZZT-UNSC immediate pick up! I re-KZZTZZTKZTKZZTKZZTLZZTKZZT- I repeat, can anyone read me?! We can't take much mo-KRTZKZZT!-the abnormal static stopped. Samus frowned. The garbled transmission did not improve her mood. She sat down in the pilots chair. She sighed.

"Adam, whats wrong with the transmission?" She asked.

"Nothing. It was on an encrypted channel." Adam answered.

"Then how did you receive the signal?" She asked. The AI replied:

"I was searching for Space Pirate activity found and attempted to decode it."

"Why?" She asked a little irritated. Adam usually picked up random floating distress signals and Samus was getting tired of it. She knew that she didn't have to answer the signals, but she did anyway. Samus thought it would have been mean to just leave them there.

But then again, the ones that could not be identified could have been traps. "I thought it could have been a Luminoth Distress Signal" He replied.

'Doesn't sound like Luminoth to me' Samus thought.

"That's odd." Said the Huntress aloud.  
"Cortana? UNSC? I've never heard of those before. It may be a trap of some sort." She said while staring into empty space, confused. But what she wasn't confused about what Cortana had mentioned about blue radioactive liquid. That meant only one thing. Phazon.

This awoke a nameless fear in her heart. The Phazon was spreading. But how? She had destroyed the source of all Phazon! Well not all. But most. But whoever Cortana was, she didn't seem to know much about it. Samus pulled out the biohazard scan terminal to check her Phazon level.

As usual it was at 75%. She frowned. Phazon Corruption was still a problem. Samus was hoping that the machine was incorrect. Samus rummaged the inside of her ship for a mirror. While looking for it, she found an old black-and-white picture of a little girl on her father's shoulders; and her mother standing nearby, smiling at the camera.

Samus stared at it for a moment, thinking about how happy life was. "We were all so innocent then." Samus muttered to herself. But look at her now, it obviously did not stay happy very long she stared at it for a few more moments then put it on the dashboard.

Samus refocused on the mirror she found and looked at her face. She sighed loudly. What stared back at her did not look like Samus Aran's face at all. It had thick blue veins running down the left side of it and around her eye. The pupil of her left eye was opaque, electric blue in color. Also, the sclera of her left eye was black. The other was white. The pupil barely visible against the slightly lighter sclera. The color of her irises were accentuated as well.

"Well, it's definitely obvious that I am Corrupted." She sighed. Even though Samus had eradicated it's source, the Phazon inside her body remained. It didn't make much sense to her. And she HATED being corrupted. It was painful, awkward, and look at what it did to her face!

But Corruption had its perks though, like Hypermode. (In case you didn't know Hypermode is a temporary supercharged state that greatly enhances Samus's offensive and defensive capabilities)

But of course Corruption also had its other down sides, like; Phazon overloads. Every time Samus uses the Hypermode feature, she takes a HUGE risk of becoming totally Corrupted. Samus somehow seemed to avoid terminal Corruption no matter how hard it was. Therefore there would be another Dark Samus. So in short; Samus's condition could save her life, or kill her. She would rather die than become apart of Dark Samus's army anyway.

"Well, I have nothing to do at the moment. Adam, can you identify the source of the signal?" Asked the Bounty Huntress.

"It's quite far, Samus. It's coming from a rogue planet. I can't identify the exact last known coordinates." He replied.

"Ah, well, it does sound like trick. But I could use some excitement. Let's see what we can find then. Set a flight path to the last known location as best you can." She sighed. For the first time in her life, Samus Aran was bored. No missions. Nothing. Just plain old time. Samus felt a slight rumble, and she was off. While the ship was in orbit, Samus used this time to think about what seemed to be the odd floating creatures this "Cortana" had mentioned.

"Hmm… floating creatures." She said to herself, wracking her brain to try to think of something that floats. It didn't take long for her to figure out that the Metroids may have survived. It didn't surprise her at all. After all alien scum like Metroids always seemed to find a way to survive, whether it's using someone else or not. After awhile, Samus felt another rumble and felt the ship's platform go down. And she stepped onto the unknown rouge planet.

"Samus, I'm sending the map data to your Suit." Said the AI.

"Okay" she replied. Samus viewed her 3d map. The terrain had lots of hills and what seemed to be a lot of buildings in ruin. The land was forest-like which reminded Samus of Zebes.

Taking all of this semi-beautiful scenery, she looked around and saw trees so tall that Ridley himself might not be able to fly over them. She detected low life signs a few miles ahead. She made sure everything was functioning correctly in side her suit before she went. Those life signs must be the source of the signal. She thought. She She couldn't wait to see the upcoming events due to her actions. Samus engaged her Speed Booster toward the life signs and off she went.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A mission underway.  
Sort of.

"Ugh, Chief, there's more incoming." Said Cortana irritably. "Fine, lets keep them busy." Said John 117 now known as the Master Chief. He and his crew were in a pretty intense firefight. And he was running out of ammo. Fast. Here he was with his fellow Spartans: William, Linda Kelly and Kurt. The Spartans were supposed to investigate some Covenant Activity on the newly found planet :5K2RX.

An easy in an out mission. Of course te easy in and out mission turned into a life and death situation. But they got spotted. This was not out of the ordinary at all. They tried to find the Forward Unto Dawn, but it seemed to have just disappeared it was simply- gone. "How come every mission always ends up like this!?" Said chief angrily while flipping of the nearby rock and a slammed a Grunt against a wall.

He face-kicked a hunter and grabbed its energy sword. And stabbed the hunter with it. Chief and his crew almost always needed to be picked up. He punched another Grunt. "Cortana, is any one coming to get us?!" he asked with annoyance while stabbing the sword through through an Elite.

"I haven't received word of it." Said the AI trying to be optimistic.

"Hold on….…Oh no, Chief were gonna have to find a way out of this! There's MASSIVE Incoming! And I don't even think they're Covenant forces! Chief ducked behind a rock. avoiding explosives.

"TAKE COVER!" He yelled as an energy grandad nearly hit him. It missed by millimeters. He peeked his head out from behind the rock. He could see all of the Elites and Hunters coming. They seemed to have new armor. It had some blue stuff coursing through it. Sometimes their whole suit turned blue. And they fired bursts of the substance. Thankfully, no one got hit with it. Who knows what might've happened if someone did.

"They've found some new armor and weapon systems." William said .

"Yeah no kidding. Cortana what's that blue stuff?" Asked Chief.

"I don't know. There are no records of it. I tried to send a signal to the UNSC about it and the floating creature things. But there was no answer." She replied. "But for now, I'd stay away from both of them. We already lost one Spartan from those floating things. And I don't want to add any others to the list." said Cortana cautiously.

Chief nodded and turned his attension toward the incoming forces. He even saw some new Covenant ships. He looked at his fellow Spartans shooting some Elites with covenant rocket launchers.

"We have to find some way out". Said Chief to the Spartans while scissor-kicking a Hunter. They agreed, and just as they were about to find some temporary cover, a flash of red and electric blue flew by. Grabbing the Most of the incoming Covenant forces and slammed them against The newly armored Elites, killing them instantly.

From what Chief saw this was a robot, or a human, or an extraterrestrial that can run at absolutely absurd speeds. Or just a plain old light. But that was unlikely. The covenant ships started to land. MC narrowed his eyes with annoyance.

The light stopped itself, showing Master Chief and the Spartans who or what it was. Taking advantage if this, Chief took some immediate observations. It seemed to be something or someone inside a suit of some kind. The suit was electric blue in color. It also had a lighter blue substance coursing through its armor.

"Well, at least whats incoming is not as massive anymore. But there's still more on their way. " Said Cortana semi-positively. The Spartans and even Cortana was staring at it, confused. The thing had a humanoid shape, and also seemed to have a green energy beam or a generator of some sort on/as its right arm. As quick as lightning, it aimed it's arm cannon straight at Chief's head. He'd never seem anything like this before.

"Who are you? And why are you here? Did you send the distress signal?" A robotic voice said. "Well, aren't we the Drama Queen." Chief said. He got up, dropped his weapons and made the "live long and prosper" symbol with his fingers. He'd never really done this type of thing before

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend." He muttered. He figured he'd try to be allies with it, since it saved them. The robot thing lowered its weapon; but not all the way. It still seemed suspicious.

"What is that!?" Asked William in astonishment.

"Cortana do you know?" MC asked the AI.

"Dont you think I would have told you if I knew what it was?" She replied. They all stood there staring at it.  
"I said, Who. Are. You." It snapped.  
"Well it's definitely not a Spartan." Said Kelly ignoring what it just said.

"It's not apart of the  
Covenant either."said Kurt

"Not Flood either. I'm making  
a record of it." Cortana said.

"Who are you?" Asked Chief.

"I?" It asked.

"I am Master Chief, and Kelly, Kurt, and William here, (he gestured toward the rest of the Spartans) are Super soldiers. And that's all an outsider like you needs to know." Said Master Chief. "Wait, thats not your name, is it, Master Chief? (It laughed a little) Well at least it sounded like a laugh. It came out as a blurry static or coughing.) Because if it is I recommend that you change them. You sound like you're apart of an experimental project." Its tone turned more serious, even through the static. It also didn't realize the irony in what it just said.

"So what are you, then?"  
Asked Chief again, ignoring the fact that he WAS apart of an experimental project.

"Not what. Who. Most call me the Hunter. I'll tell you my real name when you tell me yours". It said. "What the hell is that?!" Kelly interjected. She was pointing at an odd creature that was attached to a dead Grunt. She started to blast it with a assault rifle.

"Get back." The Hunter Said in what sounded like a deadly tone. Kelly stopped shooting. The Spartans obeyed. But Chief wondered why this person thing started To suddenly take command.

"Wait, I'm the commander here. I'm not just going to sit back and watch you take command over my soldiers."Said Chief impatiently.

"What is it?" Asked Cortana ignoring Chief completely. Which she did often. "It's hard to explain. These are Metroids. They are creatures that literally suck the life out of you. Stay away from them." The Hunter said warningly. "You don't have to tell me twice." Kurt said. It sounded like the Hunter, whoever he or she was had a long history with these things.

In case your wondering, Cortana was attempting to hack into Samus's Suit and gather data on her at the moment. She was also trying to gather data on the Metroids and Phazon too.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Phazon Discovered.  
Again.

Samus changed her weapon to the ice beam, froze the Metroid, and killed it. She watched it explode into a million pieces. Samus watched every pice fall to the ground. She thought about this Master Chief person, the way he acted and spoke, he vaguely, VERY vaguely reminded Samus of Adam. Forgetting about this, She walked over to one if the dead "things" she just killed with her Speed Booster and prodded it with her metal boot.

She knelt beside it and poked it with finger. She examined one of its mandibles, saying: "defiantly carnivorous." She got up, thinking about how these "Spartans" were idiots. 'Super soldier my ass' she thought. They were just standing there staring at her! Samus felt as though she was inside a large display case. Samus got this feeling often, since she was the best Bounty Hunter in the galaxy that was a woman.

"What?" She snapped. "Like you don't examine what you just killed? I'm guessing not. From the looks on your faces. What kind of Super-soldiers are you supposed to be?" She said sarcastically to the So called, Spartans. But her voice didn't project as her own. It projected as a deep robotic static of a voice. For now, she ignored the speech problem. She had more important matters to deal with.

"So you guys are the source of the signal?" She asked. … a few long moments of silence passed by.  
"How did you receive our signal?" Someone asked. Samus looked around to see who was talking. The voice sounded familiar. It was Cortana from the distress signal. At this moment, What seemed to be an AI jumped out of the one they call Master Chief and onto the ground.

This was very strange to Samus. As she had never seen someone or something jump out of a person before. Pondering this fact, she wondered how the AI did it. 'Well she is an AI.' Samus thought. But the Spartans or marines or whatever must have been used to it, because they didn't seem to acknowledge it.

"My ship's AI" she answered still a little confused.

"How? It was on an encrypted channel." Inquired Cortana. She didn't seen to happy about this.

"Well obviously it wasn't encrypted very well because my ship picked it up." She retorted. Samus turned her attention back to the The ugly thing on the ground and put her fingers to left side of her helmet. The scan said:

**Life-Signs: Unknown.**

**Detecting** **vulnerabilities…**

**Creature is susceptible to Energy and Heat-based weapons. Life-form is also vulnerable to the Speed Booster. Bioscans indicate that this being has enhanced its weaponry and armor with Phazon. Not enough Data to determine other vunerabilites and strengths. **

"Oh no." She said gravely. Samus knew this before she scanned it, but she thought it was to horrible to be true.

"What is it? John asked.

"What are these things?" She asked importantly.

"We call them Elites. They've been popping up a lot sense we destroyed the first halo." Chief replied.

"Well, these Elites, they've somehow found and infused them selves with Phazon." "But where did they get it from?" She muttered to herself.

"What about our little "friends"?" Said Kelly gesturing toward where the Metroid was. "That's not our priority now, our priority is to find out how these things"-"Elites" interjected Chief. "Whatever. We need to find out how they found the Phazon." She said.

"Wait a minute, you said our priority? What do you mean by our?" Said Chief suspiciously.

"I meant that until I find out how these things got a hold of Phazon, I'll be staying here. And there's nothing you can say or do that can make me leave." She said slightly irritated of how stupid she thought the Spartans were.

"Ok, so what the hell is Phazon then?" Asked Chief.

"You seriously don't now what Phazon is?"

"Well, obviously not." he answered.

"Well Phazon is WAY to complicated- "We need to get out of here. Now. The covenant forces are coming in." Interrupted Cortana. She was pointing toward a fleet of ships.

"Covenant? Those ships belong to the Space Pirates." Samus said.

"Well these Space Pirates seemed to have forged an alliance with the Covenant, or they're just going to kill each other " said Cortana. This was good and bad news, if the Pirates and Covenant started to attack each other, they would be occupied. But if they were allies…  
-


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Distrust

Chief decided to put Cortana back in his head.

"Cortana" said he. Cortana jumped back into Chief.

"What?" She answered as if someone interrupted something important.

"I don't think we can trust this hunter character." Chief said with annoyance.

"Stop whining Chief. it did save us and give some valuable information." Cortana added.

"Maybe so, but were not even sure if its a human or a robot or an alien. and it probably wants us to trust it. " He said, irritated.

"Well, if you want to know why don't you just ask? And what does it matter if its a human or a robot or an alien?" She replied.

"No. We don't have time. Whatever the Space Pirates are, they don't look like a rainbow sunshine glitter fairy race. And it doesn't look like this Hunter person thing is going to leave until its found out how the Covenant got ahold of that blue radioactive stuff or whatever the Hunter calls it." Chief said irritably.

So far, he didn't like the Hunter very much.'Nobody waltzes in and takes my soldiers!' He thought. Chief was about to go over there and tell it off again when he was interrupted.

"While we are just standing here while they come. " Said the hunter indignantly. Chief got the feeling he/she/it was talking to itself.

"Well it looks like we're going to have a firefight whether we stay here or not" said Chief irritably. Everyone reloaded and primed their weapons except for one.

"Hunter, aren't you going to reload or something?" He asked. The Hunter replied

"My weapon does not require ammunition. Only for my missiles. and I haven't used any." The pirates approached very quickly and MC told the hunter to stay back. It obeyed, but it seemed to be amused from watching.

From what he knew, all that the hunter could do was run. Which could be useful, but then again, it may run into him. Chief tried pretty much everything but nothing seemed to work on the Pirates. It took two whole clips of ammo to kill one of the weaker pirates.

Chief chose to use melee attacks. He punched, kicked, and flipped. He tornado kicked which took down at least four of them. At one point, he flipped right on top of a (what seemed to be) a higher ranking pirate, Due to its armor durability. Chief pulled his shotgun from his back holster and shot it twice in the head. He landed on the ground perfectly.

The only other thing that seemed to work was energy based weapons. Of which Chief did not have many at the time. Wait, energy based weapons! He grabbed the sword He'd left on the ground and started stabbing left and right. The other Spartans decided to join in.

Seeing that he needed assistance, the Hunter got up and said: "Just get behind me Master Chief."

"No."He answered as one of the Pirates decided to get smart and hold his leg up while he was kicking. Since he was MUCH stronger that it, he slammed his foot against the ground. The Pirate, being stupid still held on.(it was dead)

"It's Samus, Get her!" One of the Space pirates cried while pointing at the Hunter. Chief thought that "Samus" may have been or nickname or something.

"No wai! Run like hell!" Another yelled. The one that cried "get her!" yelled some thing in an unknown language and slapped the other upside the head. Chief stepped back.

"I'm making an analysis of this Hunter person and the pirates. " Cortana added. And the hunter literally started to kick ass. Chief began to see why that pirate wanted to run away. The Hunter did a spin kick and took down two pirates. It landed perfectly on its feet. And from what Chief saw, it punched one pirate square in the jaw. And kicked another in the chest and slammed him against an old brick wall, breaking his spine.

Every pirate that came at it was either punched kicked slammed against something or was killed in any other way shape or form that was possible. At one point, the Hunter shot a tractor beam of some kind out of its left arm. (it reached quite a ways away) It seemed to be able to attach itself to anything

The Hunter pulled back its arm so far, that the Space Pirate attached to the beam went flying backwards into a ruined wall. With the beam still attached, the Hunter started to fling the pirate in a circle, killing other incoming pirates.

Then, The Hunter yanked its arm towards itself, and eventually the pirate came towards it. The Hunter kicked the pirate at least a half a mile away. Soon, two pirates began to approach.(others trying to attack the Spartans) One on each side of The Hunter. It jumped using the Space Pirate's head as springboard, The Hunter back flipped to get behind the other Pirate which was kicked so hard, that it was slammed against the other one.

"Well, you're nice. " said Cortana sarcastically. "Damn! The Hunter has to show me how that's done. " Chief said, bewildered. Finally, it started to use its arm cannon; which fired a green plasma like substance.

The hunter seemed to be able to charge it up; firing a more powerful blast. It fired a charged blast at one pirate and it incinerated his legs. He cried in agony, "Have mercy!" "Ha! Mercy? For your race? No. Not after what you've done to m-" the Hunter stopped abruptly. It incinerated the rest of the space pirate and continued to kill other ones. Chief decided to jump in, wondering why the Hunter didn't finish the sentence.

Chief Used more melee attacks. Which seemed to work well. he kicked one punched another and did a flip kick. Chief managed to find some shields left behind. He picked them up flipping and ducking to avoid Pirate fire.

He threw them at The Hunter which caught them easily and seemed to understand Chief's plan. The Hunter nodded and threw them at a parallel angle (on the ground of course). Chief quickly picked up a sniper rifle and shot directly at the rotating shield. The bullet ricocheted off of the shield and kept bouncing between the two. Murdering half of the Pirate forces.

"You know, we're not going to be able to stay here forever." Chief said.

"I know, but we have to hold them off until their forces die down." The hunter said matter-of-factly. And eventually they did. For awhile. While the pirates were sending more troops, the Hunter, Chief and the Spartans went to find cover before the Space Pirates found the Covenant.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Mystery (yeah I know its cheesy but it's the only thing I could think of)

Samus was impressed that the Spartans could keep up with her. Usually when she was with The Federation Troopers, she had to slow her self down to a turtle's speed for them to keep up. She thought that the military training for the marines or whatever they were might have had similar training to the Chozo. Samus was also surprised that the Spartans hadn't tried to kill her yet. If she were them, Se would've done so a long time ago. But who said they weren't going to try later.

Samus brought up her map. "There's an unoccupied building a few clicks west. We could probably stay there for a bit. " She announced.

"How do you know?" Asked Cortana. She sounded mildly interested. Samus pointed at her helmet.

"My visor." she replied in a plain tone. After a long time of running and resting, they finally reached the building. But there was no entrance. Chief walked around the area scouting for another possible way in.

"So, is Samus your real name?" He asked while examining a wall. The other Spartans were talking about a way to get out of there. Samus narrowed her eyes. The only people who knew her real name friends… and enemies.

After thinking about it for a long moment, Samus decided there was no point in lying. "Yes." She answered. "My real name is Samus Aran. I'm a Bounty Hunter and I work alone."

"A lone Bounty Hunter, eh? Then tell me, why are are you here? " MC asked.

"Your distress signal brought me here. Did I not say that already?" MC ignored that. He was beginning to like Samus less and less. Who did he think he was? Randomly walking into a major firefight, then say:"oh I'm going to stay here with you and you can't make me leave"? Not to mention that he picked up a random unknown distress signal.

"Cortana, can you decode these inscriptions on the walls?" He asked putting his fingers over them.

"I'm trying." She replied. "It looks like the language of those creatures we found on Reach. So if anything they are predators to the Covenant. Which will be helpful." She said. Then, A loud somewhat distant, or maybe not-so-distant, roar filled the few moments of silence. While looking for an entrance Samus thought about the metroids and Phazon. How did they get here? Metroids and Phazon didn't roam randomly in space so someone must have brought them here.

She was almosmost to positive that the Covenant had brought the Phazon here. bit the Metroids, unless they were in a larval stage, they weren't very tame. Samus had her eyes fixed upon a small vent with severely damaged bars covering the small opening. Defying physics came easily to her. She morphed into a ball and went into the vent.

When she was inside, she discovered it was just a dead end. She tried bombs even power-bombs but nothing happened. Samus had an idea. She entered Hypermode and used the Hyperball. Which surprisingly worked. The panel was weakened. Samus used a bomb and entered the building.


	6. Chapter 6

(MC thinks Samus is a dude ;)

Chapter 6: Her True Identity (this is even cheesier lol)

Chief looked around to make sure everyone was still alive. He noticed one person missing. Samus Aran. He looked around again. Chief saw a small blue sphere lined with lighter blue veins. He went over to get a closer look, when it rolled away from him. By itself. No one moving it.

"That's odd." He said as he went over to try and pick it up. An surprisingly, it let him. Whatever it was. He tossed it in his hand.

"Can you put me down please?" He heard Samus's robotic voice say. Which seemed to come from everywhere. He put the Samus-ball down. There was a small light, and from what he saw, Samus literally jumped out of where the ball used to be. Chief caught a glimpse of one of Samus's of his eyes under his visor. His eyes were surprisingly blue…electric blue. They seemed to reflect annoyance.

"Are you a contortionist of some kind?" He asked. But he got no answer.

"What the-" Cortana was interrupted in mid-sentence. Just then, a giant shadow closed over Samus and the Spartans. The shadow belonged to a giant dragon who had seemed to have metal prosthetics. Through his opaque visor, Master Chief could tell that Samus had a look of exasperation and worry.

The robotic dragon landed, making a loud screeching noise and said: "Ah, how would you like to die today Sammie?" He said happily. Which surprised Chief. "Maybe the same way your parents did when I killed them?!" He said, cackling with gratitude. Samus clenched his fist.

"That trick won't work with me anymore. And sorry Ridley, dying is not something on my to-do list. It's on yours." Samus answered. For a moment, his visor turned a dark green then returned to normal.

"This is going to be easier than I thought." Ridley mused. The dragon launched its harpoon-like tail where Samus was a few moments before. Ridley's tail seemed to be stuck in the ground. For a second he seemed stunned. Samus's weapon changed to a more elevated and wider weapon which shot ice. He shot the ice at Ridley's tail. Samus ran up his tail quickly, but the giant space dragon caught him.

"ROOOOOEEEEERR!" Ridley yelled as he slammed Samus against the hard forest-like floor. He struggled to get out of Rildey's hold.

"UGH! UH! AHH!" Samus yelled as Ridley repeatedly threw him against the ground, Making a loud thud that Chief swore shook the the ground every time. Dirt and rocks began fly everywhere.

"Im going to help!" Chief yelled.

"I don't think its a good idea." Kelly said.

"Yes." Cortana agreed "I don't want you to die for someone you don't even know." She added.

"He or it saved us. I can at least return the favor." Chief said with confidence.

"Chief, you'll get eaten in a second. And I can't imagine how good you might taste with seasoning. Not to mention that this is Samus's battle." Cortana said sternly. Meanwhile Samus was getting his ass kicked. Ridley now had him against the ground with his tail attempting to stab him. Ridley's tail was inches away from Samus's undefended heart.

But Samus kept finding a way to keep himself barely alive. But then it seemed like Samus had an idea. A strange thing happened. He disappeared. Chief saw something small and round; a ball, move toward some bushes. Ridley seemed confused. "You have to come out sooner or later!- huh? Ridley noticed the Spartans. "Who are your new toys Samus? Never mind I'll break them later." The dragon mused. "Yes I know I must come out. And I'll choose sooner!" He yelled as he jumped quite far into and literally into, Ridley's mouth.

Samus held it open with his one non-armcannon hand and stood in its mouth firing the great plasma. Ridley seemed to recollect himself, and grabbed Samus and threw him against a large rock. For a second he lay there motionless, like a rag doll. For a moment his head stirred then fell to the ground.

"NO! SAMUS!"Chief only wondered why he yelled 'no Samus' after he did so because he never really liked Samus.

"You know how long I've been waiting to kill you Sammie?" Ridley asked. Just then, the strangest thing happened. Samus started to get up, but slowly. His suit slowly began to dissolve or disintegrate. Phasing in and out if existence. Then it was completely gone.

"Apparently not long enough." She replied calmly. Wait a minute- she? What Chief saw was a very beautiful 20-25 year old woman, (well maybe not so beautiful.) with long blond hair tied back in a ponytail. Her face had thick blue veins creeping up from the lower left side of her face to the upper right  
. Which led to the very odd and frightening looking eyes. The pupils were also electric blue with sclerae of black. , Well one was. The other was white, barely visible against it's white sclera. She wore a lighter blue jumpsuit as well.

Something happened to her. And Chief was determined to find out. Samus, whoever she was, was going to give The Master Chief some answers whether she liked it or not. 


End file.
